Varawyn
Varawyn is the most technologically advanced city in the world, and is considered the powerhouse of the Erdannian Empire. It is historically a very scientific city. Varawyn is a multi-level city, constructed of five main layers, of differing sizes. Though the irregular and eccentric way the city was constructed does mean there are levels within levels, sub-levels, bridges that criss-cross chasms formed from buildings, and other odd constructions. Public transport through the city is everywhere, since no vehicles can be used to successfully navigate the bizarre topography. Overview Varawyn has been the cradle of progress in Tyrrus for thousands of years. Officially, the city was founded in 10.49 by the Valarr, lead by King Eradalla. However, there was a settlement there before, a sanctuary of the Covak tribe, who were themselves merely dwelling in the ruins of a much older civilization. When the Valarr took over, they destroyed the old ruins, but they could not destroy the expansive catacomb network below, which remains to this day. Over the centuries, Varawyn grew vast and prosperous. The alchemists and inventors of Varawyn were unmatched across the world, and it was in this city that gunpowder was first created, and utilised. The Industrial revolution began in Varawyn. It was an unbridled and reckless desire for innovation, and a disregard of the consequences, that caused such incredible progress. Throughout time, Varawyn have been allies, enemies, puppets, overlords, and vassals to their larger neighbour, Erradan. Currently, Varawyn and Erradan are united as part of the Erdannian Empire. during the previous Era of Independence, Varawyn was a city-state. The city has never been particularly politically prominent, though they have always been a valuable asset and ally. Varawyn's shady underbelly lies beneath the city, in the winding catacombs often referred to as the Underfog. Ever since Varawyn has existed, so has the Underfog, a place where scientists with questionable morals can perform revolutionary experiments away from judgement and persecution. No matter how much the government of the city tries to expunge these terrible criminals from the caverns, they can never find them all. Varawyn currently has the highest population of Clockwork Golems in the world, as it is where most of them are created. Government Though Varawyn is ruled by the Ministry of Erdannia, it also has its own ruling council, since the city is so large and complicated. The Adamantine Council of Varawyn is comprised of a number of unique roles, each of which controls an aspect of the city. Every five years, one of the members of the Council is elected Patrician. The Patrician of Varawyn acts as the city's spokesperson, political leader and ideological figurehead, but does not "rule" the city, since they cannot make changes without the agreement of the members of the Adamantine Council. The Council Below are the members of the Council of Varawyn and their positions. Orson Valentine - The Lord-Engineer, and current Patrician Kaylie Zaunus - The Lord-Alchemist William Storminster - The Lord-Architect Claud Asalaine - The Lord-Merchant The Lord-Conductor The Lord-Castellan Layout The city of Varawyn has quite a confusing layout. It is incredibly built-up with modern buildings, which are so penned together that the entire city almost seems like one massive building. Varawyn is built upon the Eradall's Path river, which almost seems to disappear when it enters the city. Many chimneys and cooling towers sprout up from the packed sprawl of buildings, spewing smoke and ash. Ground Level At ground level is the Old City, a historical area that has mostly been destroyed or moved to make way for new buildings and factories. This area is quite dark, and 75% of it is covered by a large ceiling upon which the upper levels sit, held aloft by hundreds of pillars. The river meanders its way through this area, and certain areas have been preserved for historical value, though few people live there anymore. The main entryway to the city is located on this floor, and contains a few large elevators for quick travel to the upper levels. The area around these elevators is more busy, and contains many shops and homes. Deep City Beneath the city, ancient catacombs have long been used by corrupt and criminal scientists to perform their dastardly experiments. This is still very much the case, and the Deep City is filled with mad engineers, unlicensed alchemists, and doctors who don't like asking for volunteers. This is the literal criminal underworld of Varawyn, where anything can be found. City Marshals are afraid to go down there, but sometimes go down in large, heavily armed groups, to clear out criminals who are getting too rowdy. Further down under the city, horrible failed experiments and abominations of science prowl. Only the bravest travel this far down. Beneath this, nobody dares go. Who knows what lurks in the furthest depths of Varawyn? Level 1 Level 1 sits directly above the Old City. This tier is largely filled with middle and lower class dwellings, marketplaces, factories and workshops. Additionally, this level houses the barracks for the Varawyn City Marshals and the Clockwork Regiment. Level 2 Level 2 is where the well-off people of Varawyn reside, and the most attractive part of the city. Gleaming buildings, high-tech laboratories, wondrous shopping centres and peaceful parks fill this area. Most places on this level have a fantastic view of the rest of the city, or the countryside beyond. The Varawyn Imperial engineers have their headquarters here, and the homes of several prestigious families have also been placed here. The illustrious Harwick Avenue is on this level. This is also the lightest tier of the city, with most areas having sunlight. Level 3 Level 3 is solely devoted to the houses of the most rich and powerful, government buildings, and the most important labs. The Tower of Progress dominates this level, an enormous tower that juts forth from the top of the congested city. Notable Buildings The Tower of Progress The Tower of Progress serves as the most iconic building in Varawyn, its proudest creation, and its centre of government. The tower's foundations begin in the Old City, built upon the old Archmage Tower, and continue upwards, gradually getting thinner towards the top. The tower is very wide, and is built of geometric shapes. It is mostly stone, but transitions to steel, copper and brass at level 2. High up on the tower are several Skyship Landing bays, with mooring posts and extendable bridges, for dignitaries visiting the ship via skyship. Just as the tower goes beyond the top of the city, it shows an enormous clock on each side, displaying the current time. Beneath each clock is a large counter that shows the current date. Above this is a large square room which serves as the Central Court. Within this room is a large stage on one side, surrounded by rows of seats on other sides. Twelve desks with large throne-like seats are at the front of these rows, in which sit members of the Adamantine Council. The walls of this room are many panes of glass, framed with steel. The entire room can be rotated with machinery, to give a desired view behind the stage. Above this is the peak of the Tower of Progress, a large metal spire piercing the sky. Halfway up this spire, there is a break where instead a globe sits, which rotates with the time of year, and even two smaller spheres encircling it, to be the moons. The interior of the Tower of Progress is very adaptable, it can all be reorganised with the flip of a lever. Walls can be removed, balconies can be extended outwards, rooms can go up and down like elevators, etc. Additionally, the tower has a Wireway curling around half of it. Most of the tower is only accessible to government officials and businessmen, but certain parts are open to tourists. Public Transport Moving through the city is difficult. Carriages and Motorcars are immensely impractical, it would be difficult navigating between levels. Therefore, those who do not walk take the elevators, the railway, or the Wireways There are many elevators to take pedestrians between levels within the city. The Railway can navigate horizontally across the city, but not vertically. The Wireways are a series of carriages suspended by wires that span all across the city, and can get anywhere on the top three levels, though they are bound to specific routes. Some of these are free for public use, others are designated only for use by emergency services or the City Marshals. Militia The Varawyn City Marshals serve as the main policing force within Varawyn. Their uniforms consist of long green jackets, and caps. They wear the badge of the City Marshals, usually over their breast. Those who are going into combat situations may wear Lockemetal breastplates and gas masks, and carry shock batons. The Deep City Enforcers are the marshals who are sent into the Deep City, to deal with dangerous delinquents and mad scientists. They usually have shields, guns, and more armour.